


Gigai

by KnightoftheCrow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Companionship, Furry, Insecurity, M/M, Other, Self Loathing, Transformation, body image issues, gigai, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow
Summary: Komamura and Tôsen are assigned to patrol Kyôtô together. Standard issue gigai usually formed to match the shape of their wearer, but Komamura’s... did not.





	Gigai

He looked down at his hands before bringing them up to his face. Fleshy, flat; he felt... smaller. Different. It would take some time getting used to. He turned to face his companion who appeared in the doorway.

”Sajin-san, is there something wrong?”

He shook his head; “No, Kaname-san.”

Kaname looked strange in his human clothing, but that was the only thing out of place in his new gigai. The long, textured, purple hair, the smooth dark skin... it was all still there. Sajin look down at his bare hands again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a WIP, sorry for that. Been a while since I wrote fanfic (6 years heh ^w^;;) and some Drabble just inspired me.
> 
> See:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/135315?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_186041024
> 
> PS: I’m not sure if I’m going to write their relationship as romantic or platonic quite yet, so please be patient if you want to know. Just remember that no matter what these two are definitely intimate, as made obvious in the original Bleach series.


End file.
